This disclosure relates to a seal for a gas turbine engine, such as an industrial gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a seal that, in one example application, is used between stator vanes and a transition duct.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and a ground-based generator for industrial gas turbine engine applications.
One example turbine section includes high and low pressure turbine sections. A transition duct is arranged between the high and low pressure turbine sections to communicated core flow gases. A circumferential array of vanes may be provided at forward and/or aft locations of the transition duct and are typically supported by an outer case of the engine's static structure.
An outer end of the vanes may include a hook which is received within a corresponding groove in the outer case. One example outer case may include circumferentially arranged, axially extending thermal stress relief notches that adjoin the groove. Cooling fluid, such as bleed air, is typically provided through the outer case to the vanes in an area of the groove to cool the vanes. The notch may permit the cooling fluid to undesirably leak through the notch into an adjoining cavity, which reduces the efficiency of the engine.